doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Eighth doctor 14
Name Change Is it OK if I still call you Rascalinc? POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:50, March 26, 2014 (UTC). Also, please review my Skye is the Limit story so far. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC). Series 4: Your doing the Shada double. POM is the reserve for the season. Thanks for the review and I did say it won't be very good. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Your turn: It is now your turn to write for Doctor Who: The Next Doctor. Please do so quickly and I am sorry but I can't write my first episode for EDA, not much time. Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Rani: Yes you can, Gallifrey has been restored and Time Lords have scattered across the universe once more. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Sorry for leaving, the internet crashed again, old computer. Please come back on as We need to discuss something very important. Polemitas use: Can I use Polemitas for the movie that I am currently working on? He will only have a few lines and will come in much later in the story, at the battle of Arcadia. I accidently sent this to Finn at first. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry for yesterday in the chat. I could see your messages, but I couldn't reply :( Anyway, you still want to write for season 4 of DWA, right? Only not with Capeloca... I'll take away the episode details, so you can think of new ones. Also, I love your posters, so yes, please continue. I'm sure Andrew will agree too! Finn Tracy (talk) 13:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) SB part 2: When will SB part 2 be completed? Just wondering. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Anneka Summers Adventures I am really busy right now :( However, as it aires on the end of april, when is the finale? If it is around the end of may, then maybe I could write ep 11. Finn Tracy (talk) 10:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn: It is now your turn to write for Galaxies Guardians. Here is the previous episode please review: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians/Filling_Shoes The group are trying to get Volvuna back as the Falpins continue to make chase. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat: I'm on chat and I see you are away. Please get back on as you said you had something important to talk about. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Have No Idea What To Call This Hello, please may I use Vex in a big thing I'm doing like The Stolen Earth/Journey's End? POMfannumber1 (talk) 05:41, April 11, 2014 (UTC). Monthly Blog: I have stopped doing the monthly blogs as they are too time consuming. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) EDA Can I make a movie during my run? That would be awesome :D Finn Tracy (talk) 10:33, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry that I didn't reply on the chat. It didn't seem to work for me :/ Finn Tracy (talk) 11:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Something wrong There are some things wrong with the page. Are your episodes supposed to be before the series? I'll fix it, and if it was good like this, I'll undo/rollback my edit, okay? Finn Tracy (talk) 06:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have now 'rollbacked' the edit, and as I saw, I will put an author template above me era. Just say it if I did things wrong, I'llchange them back in no time :) Finn Tracy (talk) 06:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. I will do series 2 now. You will have series 3 and 4 complete now! :) Eighth doctor 14 (talk) 08:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC)